The Bloodworm Helm (Quest)
Overview Faction: Mages Guild Quest giver: Hannibal Traven at the Imperial City Arcane University Reward: Promotion to Master-Wizard rank Background Information Hannibal Traven is concerned because the Mage's Council is in jeopardy. These are actually two separate quests in your journal, as The Necromancer's Amulet and The Bloodworm Helm. Both must be completed before you can advance. Traven tells you that two of the high ranking members of the Council have left, taking two powerful artifacts with them. He is afraid that Mannimarco will find the mages, kill them, and take the artifacts, thereby gaining more power. He tells you to go and find the artifacts, and bring them back to the Arcane University where they will be safe. He tells you that Caranya took the Necromancer's Amulet to Fort Ontus, southwest of Chorrol. The Bloodworm Helm is in Fort Teleman, northeast of Leyawiin. Walkthrough The Bloodworm Helm Make your way to Fort Teleman. Inside you will find the place occupied by necromancers. Fight your way through them and head down to the second level. The second level is occupied by both necromancers and daedra so use more caution. Continue to follow the quest marker. You will eventually come to a large cavern with a dremora standing at the base. Irlav Jarol's dead body also graces the bottom of a pit. Loot the corpse to find the Bloodworm Helm. Return it to Traven to complete the quest. The Necromancer's Amulet Head to Fort Ontus. Once inside, you will see Mages. They are not hostile to you, so you can run right by them. Head down to the Understreets, and find Caranya. She thinks you have joined her to help Mannimarco take over Cyrodiil. She is now a necromancer, and has taken many mages with her from the Mage's Guild. When you ask for the Amulet back, she will go hostile. Kill her and take the Necromancer's Amulet. Alternate Strategy: When you enter Fort Ontus, the mages will not be hostile towards you. This will even allow you to walk right past them, and then sneak back up behind them. If you go through the entire fort and kill all of the mages before killing Caranya, you won't have to do any fighting, and only your weapon will have any kind of damage to it. This may also land you numerous Glass Daggers and maybe even a Daedric Dagger, which can sell for quite a bit of gold. On the way out of the fort, the other mages will now be Necromancers, and will obviously be hostile to you. Hack your way through them and out of the fort. Return the amulet back to Traven to complete the quest. Advancement Once you've returned both items to Traven, speak to Raminus Polus, who will promote you to Master-Wizard rank. Journal Entries The Bloodworm Helm Upon receiving the two quests: :I need to travel to Fort Teleman and retrieve the Bloodworm Helm so that it may be kept safe at the Arcane University. After arriving at Fort Teleman: :I have arrived at Fort Teleman. I need to find Irlav Jarol, who should have the Bloodworm Helm. After retrieving the helm from Irlav Jarol's body: :I've recovered the Bloodworm Helm. I need to deliver it to Arch-Mage Traven immediately. After delivering the helm to Traven: :I have delivered the Bloodworm Helm to Hannibal Traven. The Necromancer's Amulet Upon receiving the two quests: :I need to travel to Fort Ontus to retrieve the Necromancer's Amulet, and return it to the Imperial City. After arriving at Fort Ontus: :I've arrived at Fort Ontus. I need to find Caranya, and get the Necromancer's Amulet from her. After killing Caranya and taking the amulet: :Caranya was a traitor to the Mages Guild and intended to deliver the Amulet to the King of Worms. I need to get out of Fort Ontus and take the Amulet back to the Arcane University. After delivering the amulet to Traven: :I've delivered the Necromancer's Amulet to Hannibal Traven. Category:Mages Guild Quests